


The Competition

by LadyAwesomeGal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Selection by Kiera Cass - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Miraculous Ladybug AU, More tags to be added, Other, The Selection by Kiera Cass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAwesomeGal/pseuds/LadyAwesomeGal
Summary: In a world inspired by “The Selection”, by Kiera Cass, with all the characters from Miraculous Ladybug. We have a follow a story with a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She finds herself dragged into a competition that she never imagined being a part of. Where she learns the Prince is not what he seems.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> In this story they main characters are all both 18. It’s highly inspired by “The Selection”, by Kiera Cass. This is my own little world but with the Miraculous ladybug cast. You don’t need to have read “The Selection” to understand this story. But I do encourage you to check out the book! Anyways I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Note: I do not own Miraculous ladybug or the Selection by Kiera Kass. I OWN NOTHING! Except my own plot.

It surprises me how I constantly get tricked into things by my best friend Alya. Her latest stunt involved Me and Her entering a super important competition to become the next queen of Paris. We did it to be funny and to laugh when we didn’t get in. I know stupid right?

We we were just silly teenagers looking for mischief. Thousands of other girls were applying so we were going to get lost in the sea of names anyway so it didn’t really matter. Only 15 girls are picked to go head to head in a silly competition to gain the Prince’s fancy and become queen. Quite stupid if you ask me. 

Me and Alya had fallen over laughing at the prospect. She suddenly got the bright idea to apply. So she dared me to do it. She had laughed at my expression at the time. But I never backed down from any of her dares. So I did it without a second thought. I was relaxed knowing I literally had no chance of getting in. 

It was no surprise when I finally got the letter stating wether I got in or not. I just rolled my eyes at it. But Alya insisted on opening are letters together. 

“Marinette I got my letter in the mail!” Alya said, bursting into the small bakery waving her letter in my face. Speak of the devil. 

I giggled softly and responded, “Me too. But honestly Alya what’s the big deal? We aren’t going to get in” 

“But what if we do?!” She snickered wiggling her eyebrows playfully. 

I shook my head knowingly. I knew only to well that she only entered beacuse she wanted a story. She wants to write a ground breaking story some day. 

“Come on lets just open them! On the count of three. 3...2...1...go!” Alya ripped open the letter like she was devouring a piece of meat. I opened mine more slowly. But to be honest I was kinda curious to see what the rejection letter said. I opened it up and read it to myself. 

Dear Miss Marinette  
Congratulations!!! You have been picked as one of the 15 lucky contestants to participate in this very special grand affair.  
A maid will be sent to pick you up on the 20th. Everything will be provided so pack light. Everything will be explained at the palace. And with that I wish you good luck.  
Sincerely The Royals

I stood there in shook for a few seconds. Wait did I just get in-

“I got in!!!!!” Alya screamed in delight. Interrupting my thoughts. 

“M..me too” I whispered. At that Alya squealed so loud. She then took me into her arms and started to spin us around the bakery. 

“What’s all the ruckus?” My Mom asked appearing from upstairs with my dad not far behind. I just gapped up at my parents. I had been rendered speechless. 

“Me and Marinette just got into the “Future Queen” competition!!” Alya explained jumping up and down in excitement. 

I watched as my parents eyes went wide. They glanced at each other. I could see the many emotions that appeared on their face. I knew they knew about the competition because almost all of  
Paris was talking about it. 

“Well sweetheart...I wish you had told us before entering....but I think this may be a wonderful experience for you. But it’s your choice” my mom said. I was surprised by her response. She didn’t mind if I went?

Finding my voice at last I said,  
“I’m sorry mom and dad, but we did it to be funny. We didn’t think that one of us would get in, let alone both of us!” I quickly explained. 

“When is this competition?” My dad asked calmly, but I could hear he hesitation in his voice. 

“Oh the 20th” I responded. I watched again as my parents eyes went wide. 

“That’s tomorrow!” They both exclaimed. 

I quickly glanced at the calendar and sure enough it was tomorrow. 

I looked over and saw Alya staring at the calendar too. She suddenly booked it out of the bakery. “I need to to get packed” she cried out over shoulder. 

I turned back to my parents sadness filling my expression. They gathered me into a hug. 

“Why don’t you get packed sweetheart....that is if you want to go?” My Mom asked sweetly. 

I looked up at them silently. I was still just trying to digest this really weird development. I immediately thought of Alya. She wanted to go so badly. She wanted me to come with her. I saw it in her eyes when she spun me around. My eyes flashed in determination. 

“I’ll go. Besides....it might be fun?” I said, not truly believing what I said. 

My parents nodded. Gosh my parents are so understanding. 

I climbed upstairs to my bedroom. It was a plain bedroom with brown floors and walls. But I had spruced it up to fit my own style. A bed was tucked in one corner and a small dresser in the other. 

I sighed as I started packing. I had mixed feelings on this competition. I had heard things about the palace. I had heard it was beautiful and magnificent. The queen had loved her garden which was said to hold every flower you can think of. (Oh how I miss the queen. She brought so much happiness to the kingdom). The king on the other hand was known for being extremely strict and uptight. The prince. Gosh were do I start. I had heard so many rumors, mostly saying that he was an uptight snob. Apparently He flaunts around boasting about his money, and that he was just a pretty boy with a huge attitude problem. At least that’s what I heard. And now I have to spend who knows how long with him. 

I finished packing my small bag. Since I knew I was going to be provided for. Even though it made me super uncomfortable. I flopped down on my bed. And curled up in my covers. 

I have decided to not even try to win the competition. I didn’t want to be queen, let alone spend anytime with the prince. 

I closed my eyes as I let my thoughts lull me to sleep. 

Tomorrow was going be crazy.


	2. The Morning of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning Marinette finds herself face to face with her future.

The next morning I woke up with a start. I looked around confused. My eyes zeroed in on my packed bag. The events of yesterday came crashing into my brain. Oh yeah. The competition. 

“Marinette! Please come down here” I heard my mom shout gently. 

“Okay Mom!” I yelled back. I ran downstairs still in my pjs.

I paused at the bottom of the staircase. The door was wide open revealing that we had company. 

My eyes zeroed in on the girl first. She had really bright red hair, and light blue eyes. She wore a classic maid outfit. With a cute little hat to match. My eyes moved on to the next person. He was a knight. He held his helmet in the crook of his arm. I could see the Agreste symbol on his chest-plate. He had black hair with blue highlights, with bright blue eyes. He had a relaxed look on his face as he gave me a slight smirk. 

I gulped. I hadn’t even brushed my hair. I looked like I just woke up and didn’t even bother to get ready(which is exactly what happened). 

I blushed as I came down to stand at the door. 

“Hello! You must be Miss Marinette. My name is Tikki and I’ll be your personal maid for your entire stay at the palace. This is Luka he will be your Knight and bodyguard, he’s only there as a precaution so don’t be nervous.” She smiled brightly and looked down at my outfit. Her eyes twinkled with amusement. “Why don’t you go get ready and then we can take you over to the palace”. She said as she finished explaining. 

I looked at her in surprise. “Right now?! What about Alya?” I asked. 

“Yes. We will leave as soon as your ready. As for Alya who I assume is your friend, she will be escorted separately.” Tikki explained patiently. 

I nodded at this. “I’ll be right back!” I said with a nervous glance at my parents. 

I quickly rushed upstairs and grabbed the outfit I had put aside for today. It was a light blue dress with capped sleeves. It went down to my knees and flared out smoothly. I had made it myself with the money I earned doing odd jobs outside of the bakery. I may not be looking forward to this competition but I was still going to be in front of royalty. I wanted to at least look nice. I quickly put on the dress and put my hair in my classic two ponytails. My hair had gotten longer then when I was a kid. So the ponytails went down to my middle back. I grabbed my bag and rushed down stairs. 

My parents looked at me and I saw tears stream down there faces as the gathered me into a hug. 

“Are baby is all grown up. We will miss you so much are dear baby girl” my parents said gently. The released me as I looked up at them tears already dripping down my face. 

“I’ll miss you so much” I whispered. 

I turned to Tikki who was still standing in the doorway. She smiled gently and sympathetically at me as She guided me outside. To my astonishment there was a really fancy limo. I had never seen anything so fancy. She guided me in. And sat across from me with the knight following close behind. Tikki rolled down my window and I saw my parents waving at me. I waved back and continued to do so until we pulled out of sight. 

“Everything will be explained at the palace. It’s a long drive so please just relax and get comfortable.” Tikki explained gently. 

I nodded in understanding then turned to gaze outside. I let my thoughts takeover as I watched the houses and buildings zoom by. This was going to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! See ya soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Adrien’s view on things.

Adrien’s POV

“Father I don’t want to go through with this! Cancel the competition!” I argued. 

“Son the girls are already on their way. And besides we have discussed this. This is for your own good. You will pick a bride from those I have placed before you. Understand?” Gabriel explained. 

“But father the only reason any of these girls have entered this competition is either for the crown or the money!” I explained getting angrier and angrier. 

“That just goes to show that they are smart and capable young ladies” he argued. I gasped in outrage and anger as I stormed out of the room. 

This competition is stupid and dumb. It will damage my already bad reputation. I’m not daft. I hear the rumors and it just makes me sad. I care nothing about the money or fame. I just want to live a normal life. With a girl who will actually love me, for me. I clenched my fists as I stormed into my room and started pacing. 

I was interrupted by a knock on my door. 

“Hey Adrien. Your father wanted me to come get you and to tell you that all the girls are here.” my butler, Plagg, announced, waggling his eyebrows in a teasing fashion. I rolled my eyes at his silly bravado. 

“Fine Plagg. I’m going. Even if I don’t want to” I said with my frowning deepening. 

“Aww. What’s the matter? Afraid you won’t find a lady friend?” He teased. 

“Shut up Plagg” I grumbled. As I heard him snicker behind me. I glanced behind me to see he was sticking out his tongue playfully with his green eyes flickering with mischief. His black hair swaying back and forth as he tried to hold back a laugh. I rolled my eyes at this. 

He guided me silently but swiftly to the main hall. I came to the grand staircase and looked down. Plagg was right. The girls were all here. I sighed as I descended down the staircase and put a fake smile on my face and stood next to my secretary Nathalie. I watched as all the girls eyes suddenly became trained on me. All of them dipped into curtsies. Except for one girl who was still looking around awestruck. Not at me I might add but the palace. She looked around and noticed that everyone was curtsying. She blushed and dropped into one as well. That made me chuckle quietly to myself. That’s when my father decided to come in and make an appearance. He came to stand beside me. 

“You girls may rise” my father explained. All the girls stood up. Following his instructions. 

“Now as you all know you have been selected to compete and try to gain my sons affection” I rolled my eyes at that, “you must all understand that no violence of any kind will be tolerated. While here in the palace you must treat everything and everyone with respect. You will all be expected to act like princesses at all times. The competition may take weeks or months depending on how long my son takes to decided. Your maids will escort you to your rooms” my father concluded. With a dismissive gesture. 

I sighed as I watched all the girls curtsy and leave. 

This was not going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking it so far. I’m very happy to finally write this out so I hope you’re enjoying it as much as I am! Lots of love my fellow readers! :D


	4. Meeting the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets the Prince

Normal POV

I gasped as Tikki lead me into my room. She gently closed the door to leave me alone to enjoy the room, which was amazing. The room was gigantic. The walls had a white wallpaper with pink flowers climbing up it. The floor was a plush light pink carpet with a intricate design lacing through it. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room. With pink bedding and pillows. Their was a dresser with a huge mirror in front of it. There were two doors. One led to a huge bathroom and the other led to a huge walk-in closet filled with dresses. I walked over to the bed and flopped down to feel it. It was like laying on a cloud. The mattress and blankets were so soft and felt like air. I sat up noticing my bag on a chair in the corner of the room. I pulled out a picture of me and my parents and sat it next to my bedside table. I was about to continue unpacking, when I heard a soft knock on my door. I glanced over to see Tikki peek her head in. She smiled and came in all the way. 

“I’m here to help you get ready to meet with the prince.” She explained. I just nodded. I’ve decided to have a little fun with this. Because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I’m not just gonna sit around sulking. Besides what’s the harm? 

I watched Tikki rush into my closet and pull out a dark blue ball gown dress with long sleeves and a skirt that flailed out. It resembled a wave. I gasped in surprise and astonishment. It was gorgeous. I wanted to try it on. She beamed at my reaction and helped me get into it. I let her undress me which was a little embarrassing. But I was already becoming comfortable around Tikki and I trusted her. Once I was in the dress. She handed me a folder to look through while she did my hair. I opened the folder and was surprised to find a list of all the girls competing along with a picture for each. 

List of girls competing

Alix  
Alya  
Aurore  
Chloe  
Juleka  
Kagami  
Kiera  
Lila  
Marinette  
Minou  
Mireille  
Mylene  
Ondine  
Rose  
Sabrina 

I hummed as I looked over it. The only person I recognized was Alya. I knew none of these girls. 

“Done” Tikki suddenly exclaimed. 

I looked up and gasped. My hair was in an intricate bun. Pieces of my hair were purposefully left out of the bun to frame my face. I looked like a real princess. 

“Thank you. You did amazing” I breathed. Which caused Tikki to giggle. She grabbed a jewelry box that had been in the dresser and started looking through it. She grabbed two earrings that matched the outfit and put them on me. (I immediately was happy I decided to pierce my ears when I was twelve). She was about to find a necklace when I stopped her. 

“I would like to wear my own necklace I brought.” I said which caused Tikki to smile excitedly. I quickly went to grab it from my backpack. It was a necklace I had designed. It had my family’s bakery logo on it. She held it in her hands while she examined it. She smiled fondly at it when she recognized the design. She helped me clasp it around my neck. 

“You look beautiful. Just like a princess. Now it’s time we go meet the prince.” She explained. 

I frowned slightly at the fact that I still had to talk to the prince one on one. I had almost forgot why I was here in the first place. 

Tikki lead me to a room where almost all the girls were already gathered. I gazed around the room until my eyes locked on Alya. I hurried over to where she stood. 

“Alya!” 

“Marinette! Girl you look beautiful. Do like my dress?” She asked. I looked down at her dress. She wore an orange dress with purple and white accents. It was beautiful. 

“You look amazing Alya”

“Girl! I’m so excited that we will be doing this together” 

“Yeah me too Alya” I lied. 

She started to tell me all about her adventure so far. When we were rudely interrupted by one of the girls screaming. 

“Ugh! When are we going to see the prince?! I’m so tired of waiting and this dress is so scratchy. Ugh!! Wait till my daddy hears about this! Sabrina don’t you agree?!” A girl with blonde hair complained. I recognized her as Chloe. A girl with short hair and glasses nodded in agreement to Chloe’s comment. She must be Sabrina. 

“Great I should have known we were going to deal with brats here” Alya whispered. 

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. 

“Attention everyone!” The secretary Nathalie exclaimed. “You will now be meeting with the prince. You will go in alphabetical order according to your first names. Alix you’re up first” she said. The girls started chatting excitedly. All the girls were excited to meet the prince. 

“Marinette this is it! We both get to meet the prince!”

“Alya don’t you remember the rumors?”

“Of course! That’s why I want to meet him. I want a story, and a story is what I’m going to get” 

I sighed as she hurried off because her name just got called. I was a little nervous. Meeting royalty was no easy feat. 

After waiting and watching all the girls come and go. I was finally called. I rolled my eyes but got up. 

I was ushered into a small room with chairs and a small table. In one of the chairs sat the prince. 

He was handsome I’ll give him that. He had blonde hair with emerald green eyes. He was looking down at a list. He had a frown on his face. He looked up and put a fake smile on his face. Remembering protocol I dipped into a curtsy. He smiled and gestures to the chair. 

“Please have a Seat”

I did as I was told and putting on a fake smile of my own. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” He asked. 

“Yep that’s me”

“Nice to meet you I’m Adrien but you probably already know th-  
Wait” he asked as he squinted “Aren’t you the girl who didn’t curtsy?” He asked as an amused smile played on his lips. 

Crap! He noticed that?! I was so into admiring the palace at the time I missed the time to curtsy. 

“I have no idea what your talking about” I responded defensively. That caused him to quirk an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Well my mistake then” he said. As I released a breath of relief. I could tell he really didn’t buy that but was continuing on anyway. 

“I just have a couple of questions to ask you is all” 

I quirked my eyebrow in suspicion. 

“Okay I suppose” 

“Why did you enter this competition? Be honest now” 

I snorted in amusement. Which caused him to lift an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“The truth eh? Well to be honest I didn’t even want to enter” I said. I mean what’s the harm in telling the truth. The worst that could happen is that I’m sent home. Which is a win win. 

This caused the prince to stiffen in surprise. He obviously was not expecting that answer. He leaned forward. Which caused me to lean back. 

“Oh yeah?! Then how come your here?” He asked curiously. 

I rolled my eyes as I remembered the situation, “My friend dared me to do it-“

I was interrupted by a burst of laughter. I frowned as he laughed. He was enjoying my misery. How rude. But I got to admit it was kinda funny. I released a giggle myself. I also couldn’t help but notice that the prince had an adorable laugh. 

He suddenly looked up at me with a delighted expression. I don’t know why he was so happy. I pretty much told him I didn’t want to be here. He was looking at me like he found something amazing and precious. A light blush started to dust my cheeks. 

“Heh, and to think I thought everyone was here for the money and title” he said with sadness tinting his voice. It made me realize that he may not want to do this either. I may have been judging him to harshly. I don’t know him at all. Rumors are rumors, and should be treated as such. 

“Well that may be true for some of the girls. But honestly I don’t think that’s what you should look for in a person” that caused him to look up at me in wonder, “I mean I think you should base someone off who they really are. I realize now I may have been judging you based on rumors. Which is unlike me so please forgive me. But you’re still gonna have to show me who you truly are” I said as I gave him one of my real smiles.

I watched him draw in a breath as he shook his head in astonishment. 

“I know of those rumors only all to well. I don’t blame you. But I will prove you to be wrong. I do promise you that” he said with a smirk. Which made me rise my eyebrows questionably. 

“Oh yeah? Show me what you got!” I said with a challenging voice. I gave him a playful punch in the arm. I paused in panic. Crap. I did it on instinct! 

“Umm sorry” I quickly apologized. 

“Haha. Don’t be” He said gently. 

I glanced at the door. I looked over at him questionably. 

“Yes. I agree. Go back to the others. I’ll see you later?” He asked. 

I gave him a gentle smile and a nod and left. What have I gotten myself into.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Adrien thought of the whol encounter.

Adrien’s POV

As I watched Marinette leave I couldn’t help but feel disappointed. I wanted her to stay. I wanted to talk to her and get to know her. She was the only that had truly made me laugh and smile. I swallowed my desires and put on my fake smile for the rest of the girls. 

The rest did not enact the same kind of reaction as Marinette did. 

When we were done with the interviews. We gathered in the dining hall. 

“Welcome ladies to dinner. Please take  
your seat” I announced. My eyes drifting to Marinette self consciously. I watched as they all curtsied and sat down. My eyes drifted towards all the girls. They were all so different and unique. 

The girls had already seemed to gain friends of there own and we’re all now talking to themselves. I was surprisingly jealous how easy it was for them to make friends. 

I cleared my throat. I smiled when all eyes became trained on me expectantly. Except for Marinette. I had to hold in a laugh as she continued to eat her food and ignore me. 

“Marinette” I called. 

I saw her pause and cover her mouth as she looked at me. A blush of embarrassment covered her cheeks. I watched her gulp. And smile embarrassingly. 

“Sorry your majesty” she said softly. 

I locked eyes with her and winked. She paused and frowned at me. I shook my head and focused on the task at hand. 

“Ladies. I want to say honestly that I’m quite nervous. You ladies are a force to be reckoned with” giggles erupted throughout the table as I chuckled. “I hope to get to know all of you. When you are done eating feel free to head to the game room or head to your rooms.” I said as I stood and bowed to them. And walked away. 

I wanted nothing less than to relax but I had paperwork to do.

But when I sat down to do the paperwork I found that I was distracted. 

The way Marinette blushed and frowned at me at dinner stayed locked in my mind. Even when she was upset she was cute. 

I tapped my pen nervously as I thought of future events. I had to date them all eventually. 

I had to start somewhere. I got ready to write the first girl on the list a letter inviting her on a date when my fingers wrote out ‘Marinette’ instead. I paused surprising myself. But it caused a grin to erupt on my face. Now that is something I can look forward to.


	6. The Envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious envelope appears for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I’ll try to update more often! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy!

Normal POV

Oh my gosh. That was so embarrassing. I can’t believe I embarrassed myself like that in front of the prince. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

“Marinette?” Tikki asked cautiously. 

I yanked my eyes to meet Tikki’s bright blue ones. She had a concerned look on her face. 

“Sorry Tikki. I just sorta...maybe...totally embarrassed myself in front of the prince!” I cried pulling my pigtails in front of my face to hide my blush of embarrassment. 

“Oh no. Well umm don’t worry to much. Maybe he found it cute?” Tikki patted my shoulder before continuing to wipe today’s makeup off my face. 

“Yeah because making an idiot of myself is attractive” I deadpanned. 

Tikki laughed as she gathered my hair and put it into a soft bun. 

“Don’t worry to much or you’ll make yourself sick” she said gently. 

I sighed. Perhaps she is right. It’s not like I’m trying to win this stupid competition anyway. 

A soft knock was suddenly heard at the door. We glanced at each other curiously. It was quite late. I wonder who it was at this hour. 

Tikki walked over to my door and greeted what appeared to be a steward. He handed Tikki an envelope. They bowed to each other in farewell before she closed the the door firmly. She walked back to me and handed me the envelope. 

“It’s for you Marinette” she said with a smile. 

My eyes widened in surprise before looking down at the new item in my hand. There was a royal stamp that stood proudly in the middle of the envelope. All it said on the envelope was my name. I wonder who it’s from. 

I opened it up and read the letter inside. 

 

Dear Marinette

Please join me in the garden tomorrow at noon for lunch.   
I hope to see you there. 

Sincerely   
~Adrien Agreste

....

The prince wants to meet...with me?

I gapped in surprise. 

“What did it say?” Tikki asked her curiosity getting the better of her. 

“The prince wants to meet with me.” I said softly. 

She gasped in surprise. 

“See! What I tell you!? He seems to like you!” She exclaimed. She giggled giddily. 

“Maybe...” I said simply. 

I told him it was a mistake that I was here. What’s going through that prince’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I will keep my chapters kinda short so I can post more regularly. I hope you don’t mind. Lots of love! :D


End file.
